Set
Café of Broken Dreams |quests =Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed Fix the Necropolis water pump |actor =Jim Cummings |designer =Mark O'GreenFallout Bible 6 |family =Typhon - son |special = |tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =SET.MSG Ecset.msg (Café of Broken Dreams) |footer = Set in Fallout Set in the Café of Broken Dreams in Fallout 2 }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Set is the leader of the ghouls in Necropolis in 2161, with an exception to the Underground ghouls who lived in the sewers and the glowing ones who live in Vault 12. He has a son called Typhon. Background Set styles himself as leader of Necropolis, but in fact he's a figurehead put in place by the Master to keep the ghouls in line. Set hates the Master, but fears him more. As a result, he is frustrated and short-tempered, with a nasty tendency to lash out suddenly against any who cross him. His speech is abrupt, harsh, and so jargon-laden he is, at times, a bit difficult to understand.Fallout Official Survival Guide Set is a rude ghoul, with one hell of a mean streak, whose colorful vocabulary consists of the extensive use of the word "dirtnap" and the phrase "standing in my shadow." According to his son, he had a bad temper before the War and ghoulification has done nothing but worsen his attitude. In spite of Set's hostile attitude, his approach to running Necropolis appears to be one of relative non-violence, commanding his ghouls to attack only those who approach the city at night or who pose a significant threat, even allowing the underground ghouls to live peacefully in spite of being aware of their hidden location. Outsiders are permitted into Necropolis during the day. Set himself, while volatile, aggressive, and not against harming those who anger him, tends toward honesty and favors those who express a desire to aid him and his ghoul brethren. He is quite annoyed by the super mutants. It is possible to find a note from the Lieutenant to Set, ordering him "to watch for pure-strain humans"; this shows how much he disliked them by not capturing the Vault Dweller. He is not mentioned in the Vault Dweller's memoirs, however, in the canon ending the Vault Dweller did kill the super mutants, which led to the slaughter of almost everyone in Necropolis, including Set himself, by the Master's Army. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed: If the Vault Dweller manages not to anger him, Set will ask them to get rid of the super mutants by Necropolis' watershed. * Fix the Necropolis water pump: Now that the super mutants are gone, Set wants the player character to repair the water pump. Other interactions Set is annoyed at the super mutant presence in Necropolis and attempts to recruit the Vault Dweller to take care of the problem. He will also insist that they fix the Necropolis water pump if met after having recovered the water chip. He may also try to take advantage of low Intelligence characters. Tell me about ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Other interactions * Set can be found in the special encounter, Café of Broken Dreams. * Set's dialogue there suggests that his verbal repertoire may be the result of insanity such as him discussing his phrase 'dirtnap' and how he likes to say it. Inventory ''Fallout'' ''Fallout 2'' Notes * Set is accompanied by a stalwart bodyguard at all times. * If the Vault Dweller completes Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed and then enters the vault to take the water chip, returning to Set to complete the unmarked quest will automatically make him hostile saying that the Vault Dweller "vanished the water chip." * If the Vault Dweller arrives at Necropolis 90 days after the game starts, Set and all the others ghouls are dead making it impossible to start and complete Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed, Free Ghoul prisoner and Fix the Necropolis water pump quests. Appearances Set appears in Fallout. He also appears in Fallout 2 in the Café of Broken Dreams special encounter. Behind the scenes * In Ancient Egyptian mythology, Set (also spelled Seth, Sutekh or Seteh) was originally the god of the desert, storms, darkness, evil and chaos. As such, Set, leading the shady town of Necropolis, fits the reference well. It is also reflected in his personality; although not necessarily evil, he tends to be very aggressive. * In Fallout concept art, a person named Rake was supposed to be Necropolis's leader. Gallery FO01 NPC Set N.png| "The Mutants at the water shed need dirt-naps. Makes my shadow grow. You slice 'em and rewards run to you. Info, too." FO01 NPC Set G.png| "Ahh, the thinker-normie. You killed those at the shed, yes? Came for reward?" FO01 NPC Set B.png| "Groan I'm gonna to eat you up and be singing that 'Happy Tummy' song. I got that happy tummy ..." FO01 NPC Set B.png| "There'd better be a killer reason for standin' in my shadow. Does 'next on the menu' ring a bell for ya ... normie." Avatar-Set.jpg|Set's headshot References Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 ghoul characters Category:Fallout 2 random encounter characters Category:Fallout ghoul characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Fallout publications ghoul characters Category:Necropolis characters Category:Fallout talking heads de:Set es:Set hu:Set it:Set pl:Set pt:Set ru:Сет (Некрополь) uk:Сет (Некрополь)